


Conversation

by SilverMidnight



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night Ted gets a call from the hospital. Barney was admitted after passing out at work. When they refuse to let him leave and stay alone Ted volunteers to stay with him. How long can they last when Barney is doing everything to push him away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I like hurting Barney, but I do. I own nothing.
> 
> WARNING: Future sex, eating disorder. If you see anymore then tell me I'll add them to this.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

The loud ringing of his phone woke Ted from a deep sleep. Tired eyes looked at the clock before letting out a loud groan. Who in their right mind thought calling him at 3 in the morning was a good idea?

"Hello?" Ted answered voice gruff with sleep.

"Ted Mosby?" a woman's voice came though.

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Melody Evans with New York-Presbyterian Hospital. I'm calling on behalf of Barney Stinson."

Sitting up sharply the brown haired man felt as if his heart was going to escape from his chest. Looking to the other side of the bed he saw that it was once again empty. How long had it been since they actually shared his bed? How long had it been since he saw his boyfriend instead of simply talking over the phone?

Barney didn't often go off and disappear like this, but there was something huge going on at the company. Even Marshall was having a difficult time with his work load and he wasn't nearly as high up as the blond was. Barney must be in his own personal hell if he didn't even have enough time to leave the office.

Unless the man was staying at his place. They had only been together for almost five months and though they usually stayed at Ted's place it wasn't all that hard to figure out that the other man would stay there periodically.

"Is he..." Ted tried before his voice trailed off, "Barney's not..."

"I can't give you any details over the phone, Mr. Mosby. Please come down."

Swallowing roughly Ted ended the call and got out of bed. It was like he was moving on autopilot as he pulled on his shoes not bothering to change out of his pajamas. The only thing he was truly concerned about as he got into the cab was getting to his boyfriend.

His mind felt like it was going into overdrive as all the things that could have gone wrong entered it. It was as if he was driving himself insane looking for answers. He needed to get to the blond before he gave himself a panic attack.

By the time the taxi got to the hospital Ted's body felt like it was buzzing. He practically threw the money at the driver before running into the large building. There were people all over the place and for a moment he thought that it was going to take too long for him to get anyone's attention.

Standing there feeling completely lost Ted made his way to the nurses station and waited. The nurses moved around quickly talking to each other and on the phone. It took more than a few minutes before one of the nurses finally turned her attention to the man.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked calmly.

"I need..." Ted tried to start only for his breath to catch, "Barney...Barney Stinson?"

A sympathetic look appeared in the nurses dark eyes as he turned to the computer and started to type away. A moment later a woman was walking up to them holding a file in one hand a soft smile on her lips. Instantly Ted knew that she was the doctor that had called him.

"Mr. Mosby?" the woman questioned offering her hand.

"Doctor," Ted nodded, "How's Barney? Is he okay?"

"Mr. Stinson is alive and relatively unharmed."

"But?"

"But I am a little concerned with everything that lead to this especially with his past."

"I don't... I don't understand."

Dr. Evans came to a stop forcing Ted to notice that they had been moving at all. She nodded her head to the right slightly drawing the mans eyes over. A gasp fell from his lips a moment later when he finally got a good look at his boyfriend laying in the hospital bed.

Saying the men looked bad was an understatement. The normally put together man looked like he was a step away from going over the edge completely. Even when he was sick Barney never let himself look it. It went against everything he believed in.

His hair looked dull and lifeless laying against the pillow. His normally pale skin looked a sickly gray color that stood out even more against the white sheets. Then there was the amount of wires and needles currently stuck into every body part that Ted could see and a few he couldn't.

Shaking his head the brown haired man looked away. He never wanted to see someone that he cared about look so broken. The fact that it was someone as strong and put together as Barney was wrong on many different levels.

"I'm sorry to ask," Dr. Evans cut through his thoughts, "What is yours and Mr. Stinson's relationship?"

"I'm his boyfriend," Ted responded softly.

"Okay. Has he ever told you about the troubles he's had in his past?"

A soft sigh came from Ted's lips as he shook his head. As much as he cared about Barney he knew he still had a lot to learn about him. The blond was more than a little closed off.

Still the men had been friends long enough for Ted to know exactly what he was getting into. He never expected for the blond to change overnight and they had a few hiccups already, but it was easy to tell that he was trying as hard as he could to be exactly what he needed to be.

Ted had watched his boyfriend begin to flirt with a woman for a few minutes before suddenly pulling away like he had been shocked. It might take a moment for him to think, but the second he did he was back by Ted's side with an apologetic smile.

Even with that though Ted had zero doubt in his mind that Barney would cheat on him. He was a flirty guy, but he was a loyal person that would always choose him over everyone else. It was nice having no doubt in their relationship even when everyone else did.

He was starting to fall for the older man though. He was completely different than what you got on the surface. More than willing to stay up with Ted and listen to him go on about anything and everything under the sun. Hell he was even willing to hold off on sex until his boyfriend was ready.

Barney was an amazingly kind-hearted man and part of Ted was a little upset about that. He hated that the other man was more than willing to be by his side and he couldn't do that himself because of how closed off the man was. Especially when this is where it landed them.

His lover was laying unconscious in a hospital room and it had something to do with a part of the past that Ted knew nothing about. And instead of being able to wait until Barney was ready to talk he had to listen to a doctor telling him everything.

"I'm sorry to have to bring this up like this, Mr. Mosby," Dr. Evans said her voice gentle, "It seems that Mr. Stinson has had trouble with food in his past and that has caught up with him."

"I don't..." Ted shook his head, "I don't understand. What is wrong with Barney?"

"It seems that Mr. Stinson hasn't been eating."

"What?"

"Mr. Stinson was found by one of his co-workers who heard a crash come from his office. It looks as if he drove himself so hard that he hasn't slept or eaten or possibly even showered in days. It caught up with him in the end. He is asleep right now while his body attempts to heal himself."

"He'll wake up though?"

"Yes, he'll wake up, but I couldn't tell you when. He put himself under a lot of stress."

Blinking away the tears that had gathered in his eyes Ted leaned his head against the wall. This is what the blond had been doing to himself over the past month? Working himself to the point where he handed himself in the hospital?

"Doctor?" Ted turned towards her, "What does this have to do with his past?"

"Well, according to his file this is not the first time he's been hospitalized because of starvation. In fact, it looks like this was a major part of his life for a few years, He didn't tell you about it?"

"No, he... He has an image."

Nodding his head Ted motioned towards the door hoping he could go in. Dr. Evans nodded her head and let the man move around her and into the room. He froze at the doorway before taking a deep breath and moved to his boyfriends side and took his hand in his own.

Barney's skin was so tight and pale that he could practically count the veins. The blond had never been all that big, but he was practically nothing more than skin and bones. How was it possible that this had happened to the man in only a month? Unless he was always this close to the edge.

Ted ran a hand through his hair thinking back on everything. Every time Barney pointed out his clothes were always tailored to his body. Every time he was moving around too excitedly to eat more than a few bites of whatever he was eating.

How could Barney not thought to tell him something as important as having an eating disorder? Was it possible that it was in his past and Ted was just thinking too hard about it or that Barney wasn't completely over it?

Shaking his head the younger man rested his head on the bed and let out a shaky breath. There was nothing he could do until Barney woke up. Which meant he had more or less a lot of time to wait before he would get answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I like hurting Barney, but I do. I own nothing.
> 
> WARNING: Future sex, eating disorder. If you see anymore then tell me I'll add them to this.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Ted had no idea how long he was sitting in the chair as nurses came in and out. He was only slightly aware that the sun had come up, but nothing was really getting through to him besides the steady beeps of the machines hooked up to his boyfriend.

"Ted?" a voice knocked him from his thoughts.

"James," Ted tried to say though his voice broke from emotion.

The dark skinned man moved into the hospital room his eyes skimming over his brother in a familiar sadness. The two men embraced letting the silence fill the space between them.

"How did..." Ted started.

"One of the nurses recognized him from when he was younger," James explained, "She contacted me."

"Good. Good. I didn't...I hadn't thought..."

Ted's sentence trailed off as he choked on a sob. It was the first time since the phone call that he felt like he was going to breakdown. James held the man tighter letting him sob into his shoulder.

"I didn't know, James," Ted practically begged looking into the mans eyes, "I didn't know."

"It's okay," James soothed, "I should have known he wouldn't have told you about this. I just... You're different than anyone else in his life."

"What do you mean?"

James pulled back and moved so he was looking down at his brother. He brushed the blond hair out of his face his fingers stopping at the mans neck almost as if he was checking for a pulse. Shaking his head he looked back at Ted and offered the man a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"He cares about you, Ted," James said gently, "I know of only two other people that he truly cares about and that's me and our Mom. He doesn't trust easily."

"He didn't trust me with this," Ted muttered.

"My brother likes to think that he's stronger than he was. He believes that if he lets people see the softer side of him that they'll use it against him. It takes a lot to get past that."

"Don't I know it. I do like Barney, James. I think he and I could have a future, but... I don't know what to think."

"Then don't think. At least not until he wakes up and you two can talk."

Ted let out a sigh and nodded his head. He knew that the older man was right no matter how much he hated it. After he woke up though... He was more than a little worried about that. He didn't want to lose the blond.

"You should go see Lily and Marshall," James offered falling into a chair, "If I know my brother he's going to take his time. Go. I'll stay."

Ted opened his mouth to argue, but a firm glare leveled at him had the man nodding his head. With a sigh the man turned and left the hospital. It wasn't until he was outside the couples apartment waiting for them to answer the door that he began to question leaving the mans side.

He wanted to be there when Barney woke up. Well, mostly he wanted to make sure that he was going to wake up. Seeing those beautiful blue eyes staring up at him was the only thing that would make him feel better at this point.

"Hey, Ted," Marshall grinned opening the door, "What's... Are you wearing your pajamas?"

"Barney's in the hospital," Ted said feeling completely numb.

Marshall's eyes widened as he practically dragged the other man into the apartment. Pushing him onto the couch the tell man called for Lily before he dropped down next to his friend with a grim look.

"What happened?" Marshall questioned once Lily was sitting as well.

"He passed out," Ted responded shaking his head, "Worked too hard and forgot to eat."

"I thought he went home when I passed his office. That he was done with project."

Sighing Ted leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The adrenaline of the news was finally wearing off. Right now the only thing Ted wanted to do was curl up in a little ball until he was finally able to talk to his boyfriend again.

"James is with him right now," Ted supplied his voice heavy with sleep, "He said Barney will probably be asleep for awhile and sent me here. I think he didn't want me to be..."

Hearing Ted's voice break Lily curled into his side and carded a hand through his hair. The man turned towards her giving her a shaky smile causing her to hug him tightly. Behind him Marshall got up and draped a blanket over him.

"Do you want to eat or drink something?" Lily asked standing up.

"I don't think I'd be able to keep anything down," Ted admitted slowly.

"Okay. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Nodding his head Ted kicked his shoes off and curled under the blanket. Despite the fact that he knew it was warm he could feel himself shiver as a cold seemed to settle into his very bones.

"Here," Lily said catching his attention placing another blanket over him, "You always get cold when you're upset."

Once Lily left him alone again he closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. The only thing he could see whenever he closed his eyes though was Barney's bedridden form. It was something he'd never not see.

Ted laid there trying his hardest to simply stop thinking altogther. It took longer than normal, but the man was finally able to fall into a fitful sleep. For a moment at least. All too soon he was once again staring at the ceiling as his friends moved around him.

His head pounded angrily as the thoughts of his boyfriend zipped passed his eyes. As much as he hated himself for thinking it Ted found himself more than a little mad at the blond for doing this to himself.

The man had a lot of issues, no one could argue that. Ted just never thought they'd be something like an eating disorder. It seemed so... Innocent... compared to everything else that he had done in his life. At least that's what the younger man thought.

"Ted?" Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ted, it's time for dinner. Do you want anything?"

Another sigh fell from his lips as he moved to sit up. The woman placed a bowl of soup on the table before him. With a shy smile he picked it up and slowly started to eat. He still didn't feel all that hungry, but he knew that he had to.

"Did James call?" Ted asked after a moment.

"No," Marshall answered, "But he did text. The nurses kicked him out for the night. Unless something major happens then no one could visit Barney until the morning."

Nodding his head Ted looked down at his half eaten bowl of soup he decided that he just couldn't eat any more. Standing up the man went into the kitchen and washed his bowl. By the time he got back in the living room he decided it was time for him to head home and be alone.

Neither Lily nor Marshall were happy about the idea, but they let their friend leave anyway. They knew that out of everything in his life the one thing that got to Ted the easiest was Barney. No matter what he did he could find away to get the younger man to feel passionate about it.

The rest of the night went in that same fashion. Ted attempted to sleep an maybe got an hour or two, but he always ended up wide awake thinking about his boyfriend and wondering what to do. It wasn't as if he was going to walk away from the blond.

At least that's what he hoped. Ted wanted to be by Barney's side for as long as possible. They might have only been dating for a few months, but they had been friends before that. He was such a large part of Ted's life that he couldn't think of the future without the older man being there.

By the time it was alright to head to the hospital he felt like death warmed over. He wanted more than anything for Barney to be awake when he got there. Ted didn't think that he could survive long not knowing what exactly was going on.

His prayers were answered when he walked up to the hospital room. Tired blue eyes were locked on the wall as James paced the room. Ted couldn't make out the exact words, but he could tell that the dark skinned man was telling his brother off.

"You understand that, right, Barney?" James questioned angrily, "Do you?"

"James..." Barney tried.

"Don't. Barney, this isn't' the first time you've ended up in the hospital because of this. It isn't even the third. I don't know what to think."

"I don't..."

"You never think these things through, do you? You can't do this anymore! You have to think about other people. At the very least think of Ted if you won't think of me and Mom. Will you say something?!"

"Hey, Ted."

James spun around and looked at the younger man before hanging his head. Sending one last glance at his brother the dark skinned man grabbed his coat from the back of one of the chairs before leaving the room.

Once the two men were alone a deafening silence filled the space. Ted moved to an empty chair next to his boyfriend and fell into it. Barney's eyes quickly darted over Ted's body before settling on his eyes and offering the man a sad, broken smile.

"I'm..." Barney started before clearing his throat.

"If you're going to say you're sorry," Ted spoke up, "Don't. I don't need... I don't want 'I'm sorry'. I want to know if this was on purpose."

"No! Ted, you have to believe me. I got distracted trying to finish this stupid project. I forgot."

"You forgot to eat? How doe someone do that?"

"It's not all that had to do when you have a past like mine. It's remembering to eat that's the problem."

Ted let out a dark laugh before burying his face in his hands. How was this his life? Of all the conversations he thought he'd be having with the other man this was not one of them. Hell, he prepared himself to be having 'sorry I cheated' long before this.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to think here, Barney," Ted shook his head, "I just... Why didn't you tell me?"

Barney shakily attempted to lift himself up so he was completely upright. Instantly Ted was standing up and helping his boyfriend. A soft smile came to the blonds lips as he looked up at the other man. Reaching up he placed a hand on the side of Ted's face and tilted it towards him.

"Please look at me," Barney begged, "Please."

"Barney," Ted stared at him.

"You're mad. I know that. I can't blame you for that. Just please, Ted, please don't ignore me."

Take the pale hand in his the younger man say down while threading their fingers together. He sat there staring at their hand wondering exactly what he should say. All the words passed through his mind, but none of them seemed to be the right thing.

"Ted," Barney whispered, "Please say something."

Shaking his head the brown haired man leaned forward once more placing his free hand on the back of his head. Tired blue eyes stared into brown letting himself being drawn into a soft kiss.

"You swear this won't happen again?" Ted questioned breaking the kiss.

"I can't do that," Barney answered truthfully.

"Barney..."

"I can't... It isn't that simple, but I've been good for years. I just...I have to continue to do what the doctors said."

"What the doctors... Barney, how much have you been hiding?"

"I'm not hiding it. Now really. I just... I don't really talk about that time in my life. I don't like thinking about it anymore than I have to and I have to think about it too much."

Shaking his head Ted pulled away from his boyfriend and ran a hand through his hair. It was all too much information and not enough information at once. He wanted to demand answers from the blond, but at the same time he was afraid of what the man would say.

"We have to talk about this," Ted said softly.

"It's in the past," Barney responded equally as soft.

"You're in the hospital, Barney! That doesn't say 'in the past' to me!"

"Am I interrupting?" a voice said from the doorway.

Looking over Ted saw Dr. Evans standing there. Sighing he leaned back into his chair as the woman walked in. She offed Barney a smile as she began to go over everything with him. It seemed that in a few days he could leave the hospital as long as someone was with him.

Instantly it was decided that he was going to stay with Ted. Though it did look like the older man wanted to argue, but thought better of it. That caused a bed feeling to appear in the pit of his stomach. This would not be an easy time for either man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I like hurting Barney, but I do. I own nothing. Last chapter! All done. ^_^
> 
> WARNING: Future sex, eating disorder. If you see anymore then tell me I'll add them to this.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

A sigh fell from Ted's lips as the bathroom door shut behind his boyfriend, It had been a week since Barney had been released from the hospital and as much as he wanted things to be okay they weren't. Not by a long shot. Especially since the blond refused to talk.

Not that Ted hadn't tried. Every chance he got he tried to start the conversation only for his boyfriend to shut down completely or change the subject. The whole thing was pushing him to the end of his rope. He had no idea how much more he could take.

All he wanted was to talk and make sure he knew what was going on. Maybe find out what signs to look for and what to do to help if it ever came to that point. He had even said that he'd drop it once he got those answers. He just wanted to be there for his lover.

Barney, on the other hand, had different ideas. Not only was he completely ignoring Ted and the situations he was ignoring the doctor. He had gone back to work, though now he did leave every day, and he tried to leave Ted's place to go back to his own.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. It felt as if the blond was completely cutting him out of his life and there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't going to end well for their relationship and it was time for Ted to admit that to himself.

Running a hand through his hair Ted let out a shaky breath hating himself for what he was thinking. He wanted to do one last thing before they ended up breaking up. It might be selfish on his part, but... No, it was simply very selfish and he was mostly okay with that.

Before the whole mess started Ted had begun to wonder how to approach taking their relationship to the next level. His mind kept coming up with different dreams and he wanted to have at least one night with the man. Just one night to know that Barney cared for him.

It wasn't the best plan or even nice at all, but he knew both of them wanted it. He had seen the way the blond looked at him. Even now he knew that Barney wanted him and was simply waiting for the younger man to say something. Unless he felt the strain on their relationship too.

Barney was one of the hardest people to read. Something Ted was really beginning to hate. He never knew for certain what the man was thinking. The fact that he never truly talked about anything... That just added to the whole situation.

The door opened a moment later revealing Barney. The blond gave Ted a smile and started towards the bedroom ready to go to sleep. The door shut behind him leaving the younger man alone to gather the courage to join him in bed.

Taking a deep breath Ted went into his bedroom drawing Barney's attention to him. The blond cocked an eyebrow as his boyfriend began to pull off his clothes. Blue eyes roamed over the newly exposed body causing Ted's dick to begin to stir against his thigh.

"Umm...Ted?" Barney questioned licking his lips, "What are you doing?"

Instead of saying something Ted moved so he was straddling his hips. A dark smirk came to the mans lips as he trailed his hands over the covered chest. He could feel the man beneath him breathing heavily as his hands moved to the younger mans hips.

"Ted," Barney groaned when Ted ground his hips down, "That's..."

Leaning down Ted attached their lips gently sucking at the lower lip before his tongue thrust between them. The blond moaned his hands coming up to cradle his love before flipping them over. Shaking his head Barney climbed off the bed.

"Barney?" Ted questioned as his boyfriend began to pace.

"What the hell, Ted?" Barney questioned a note of anger in his voice.

"You don't want to have sex with me?"

"I would love nothing more than to have sex with you. Not like this though."

"Like what?"

Barney opened his mouth only to have it shut a moment later. Reaching down he picked up the mans pants and handed them to him. He put them on and moved so he was sitting at the edge of the bed and watched his boyfriend carefully as he came to a stop.

"This isn't working out," Barney sighed shaking his head, "And I'm not having break-up sex with you."

"Barney?" Ted whispered.

"I think I should go home. We need some space from each other."

Barney started towards the door only for the younger man to grab his arm and spin him around. He stared at Ted with wide eyes. Ted was the last person that he ever thought would do anything even slightly violent. Especially to the person he was dating.

"Stop running away," Ted demanded angrily, "For once will you just stop running away from me!"

"I'm not running away from you," Barney pushed him away.

"Then why are you trying to leave? Why do you keep refusing to talk to me about your disorder?"

"Because I hate it!"

Ted took a step away from the blond not expecting that reaction. Barney was almost always in complete control over his emotions. It took a lot to push the man over the edge. It was also something that both men absolutely hated whenever it happened to them.

"Ted," Barney started through clenched teeth, "Do you know how hard I work to be good? Do you understand how much time I've spent teaching myself all these tricks to force myself to eat? Do you know how often I have to stop myself from being sick when I eat?

"I force myself to write things down just because I know if I don't I won't eat. I go to my doctor once every month just so I don't end up losing the weight I do have.

"I made a mistake last week. I admit that. One stupid little mistake! I'm so fucking sorry that I'm not as strong as you think I should be. I'm sorry that I let something that I did as a child affect me as much as it does. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment!"

"I don't think..." Ted tried to calm his boyfriend down.

"No, you want to talk about it then I'll talk. You keep pushing and pushing without realizing that in the end you're talking to a person. You're talking to me and I cannot stand feeling like I'm being babied and that is exactly how you've been treating me this whole time."

Ted stood there watching the blond in shock. He wasn't the type of person that would ever admit to thinking himself weak. It was... The man standing in front of Ted was a side of Barney that he never thought he'd see. Never even thought that it existed.

Reaching out the younger man took a pale shaking hand in his own. Barney stood there stiff as he was pulled towards his boyfriend. Arms wrapped tightly around the blond as he was lead to the bed and forced to sit down before Ted kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Ted said with a slight smile, "I didn't think I... You are one of the strongest people I know and that scares me."

"What... Why would that scare you?" Barney asked shaking his head.

"Because I'm worried that you'll choose being strong over asking for help. I'm worried that I'm going to lose you because of your damn pride!"

The men sat there in silence for a moment before Barney was pulling his boyfriend onto the bed with him. Once Ted was sitting next to him Barney rested his head on the younger mans shoulder. A low sigh fell from his lips as they sat curled together.

"I hate it sometimes," Barney confessed, "I don't... I don't want to be strong all the time. I just... I don't know what else I'm supposed to do, Ted."

Gripping the side of the older mans face Ted forced him to look into his eyes. Leaning over Ted pulled him into a kiss slowly letting his tongue lick across the lips. Barney let his mouth fall open. Moaning softly the blond wrapped his arms around Ted's neck.

"Let me take care of you, Barney," Ted offered breaking the kiss, "Let me take care of you."

Blue eyes stared into brown before the blond slowly nodded his head. A brilliant smile came to Ted's lips as he pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss. Pale hands gripped his shoulders as the fell back onto the bed. Groaning Ted straddled Barney's hips.

Pulling him up slightly Ted tugged the mans shirt off and threw it behind him. The man looked down at his lover only to see his perfectly done hair sticking everywhere. He knew that shouldn't be as hot as it was, but the younger man could feel his dick twitch all the same.

Licking his lips Ted climbed off the other man and removed his pants leaving Barney completely naked. For a moment Ted let his eyes trail over the exposed body trying to take in every little thing about him.

The blush that traveled down his body to tickle at the top of his stomach. The way his chest heaved with every breath he took. The way his dick curved towards his stomach the red color standing out beautifully against the pale skin. The way his entire body shook with excitement. It was addicting.

Placing a hand on Barney's tight Ted let them run up gently dancing over the hard cock. Gasping the older mans hips thrust forward trying to get more. Ted pulled away though his hand moved further up the body feeling the sweat that was starting to gather.

"Ted," Barney whined placing a hand on the side of his boyfriends face.

Moving further up the body under his Ted let himself be pulled into a kiss. Barney wrapped his arms around the younger mans neck. A smile came to his lips when they were facet to face causing Ted to smile himself as he carded a hand through the messy locks.

"You're naked," Barney muttered nails digging into Ted's shoulders.

"Not about me, Barney," Ted responded sucking on the blond's neck, "It's all about you right now."

"All me?"

"All you. Anything you want."

"Will you...Your mouth?"

Seeing his boyfriends confused look the blond lifted his legs bending them towards his chest. Ted let out a shaky breath before scrambling down so his face was right in front of the furled hole.

Running his tongue over the hole he smiled hearing the sharp exhale from the man about him. Ted froze for a moment having never heard those noises come from the blond. Groaning Ted grabbed onto Barney's thighs and held tightly as he dove back in.

Mewls of pleasure and begs for more spilled from Barney with no hesitation. It wasn't often that the man let himself go and simply feel. His hips tried to move towards Ted's tongue though he couldn't move much. It was intoxicating knowing he was the one doing it to the older man.

"St-Stop," Barney sobbed clawing at Ted's hands, "Ted! Stop! Pl-Please!"

Ted pulled away from Barney panting heavily. Putting the mans legs down he climbed over the blond's body watching the man attempt to calm himself down. Heart pounding in his chest the younger man moved so he was lying next to his boyfriend and pulled Barney until he was leaning against his chest.

"You're really good at that," Barney said after a moment.

"Yeah?" Ted questioned his hand trailing over the pale body.

Barney arched his chest up his head falling to the side giving Ted access to his neck. Licking at the flesh he wrapped his hand around his boyfriends hard cock. Barney moaned softly thrusting his hips forward into the hand causing his ass to rub against Ted's erection.

Gasping the younger man buried his face in his boyfriends neck nibbling and sucking at the skin. The men laid there their hips grinding together dragging them higher and higher until Barney tensed above him. The older man was so close to the edge and Ted couldn't help stopping.

"Ted," Barney whined thrusting his hips up.

"Shh," Ted soothed rubbing a hand over Barney's stomach, "I know."

"Want to come."

"I know, Baby. I know. What do you want me to do?"

"Mou-Mouth."

"Want my mouth? Feel my lips around your cock? Sucking you down?"

"Yes! Please, Ted? Please!"

Hearing the other man plead Ted moved to his knees and licked his lips. Leaning down he took the tip of the cock in his mouth as his hand wrapped around his own dick. It wasn't having sex, but he was going to enjoy bringing Barney off anyway.

Worshiping the mans cock Ted jerked himself quickly needing to come himself. Strong hands threaded through his hair holding on gently as Ted bobbed his head. Feeling the blond tense once more. Taking as much of the cock as he could the man spilled into his throat.

Pulling away Ted swallowed the mouthful of cum as he tightened his grip on his dick falling back on his knees. His eyes locked onto his boyfriends. Barney laid there panting watching the younger man jerk off.

Everything was too much at once. Ted threw his head back as his orgasm ripped through him his cum shooting over Barney's own dick and stomach causing the older man to gasp.

Groaning he pulled his hand away before falling next to the blond. Barney gripped the back of his head and dragged him into a kiss. Their tongues swirled together as they laid there. Barney was the first to pull away and look at their bodies in disgust.

"I hate being sweaty," Barney complained.

"Really?" Ted rolled his eyes, "That's all you have to say?"

"Ted, quit being a girl. Everything is fine now."

"Okay, fine. I'll stop. I am sorry though. For how I acted."

Sitting up Barney looked down at Ted before running a hand through his hair. The look on the blond's face had the younger man sitting up and waiting for the man to say whatever was on his mind.

"I don't expect you to not worry about me," Barney shrugged, "But you know how I feel about being taken care of."

"I know," Ted nodded.

"Okay, then tone it down. Please? Unless you see me actively self-destructing."

"I can do that. I'm always going to be a little too much though. I'll push until I get answers."

"I know. I'm looking forward to it."

Smiling Ted kissed his boyfriends lips before standing up. Turning around Ted walked out of the room. A grin came to his lips when he heard the older man scramble after him as he got to the bathroom door.

"Joining me?" Ted questioned.

"You, Ted Mosby, will be the death of me," Barney groaned.

"Would you want to go any other way?"


End file.
